


Empty

by ElvenArcher



Series: Short Pieces and Drabbles [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shorty short drabble I wrote for a friend.</p><p>This is my first time writing Birdflash, forgive me :'D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I am currently without a beta.
> 
> Anyone interested?

It was empty. Absolutely empty.

Wally slowly shut the refrigerator door and slumped against the counter. The fridge was empty, so his stomach was empty, and this led to his soul being empty. He pulled a face and sighed.

_"I am going to diiiiiiie."_

"After looking at that face, so am I." Wally looked up to see a communicator on the counter edge. Grabbing the com, he enables visual and frowns at the young man on the screen.

"Dude, the fridge is empty! _Why is it empty?!_ We had a binding contract when you moved in. You can have your weird Bat-diet, but I am free to eat anything and everything I want." Dick just laughs and turns the camera on the phone he’s using to show a grocery cart nearly overflowing.

"Lighten up! I was tinkering around with the power for the apartme-"

"Again?"

"It was for a good reason!"

"Do I get to know the reason?"

"All in good time, all in good time." As they talked, the camera zoomed in on different foods in the cart.

"As I was saying, I had to cut the power for…a while, and a ton of food went bad. But I got this and I’ll stay on the line with you so you’re not alone during your meltdown."

"I am not having a meltdown."

"Dude. You are too having a meltdown, it’s just food and you’ll live."

—

Dick opens the door to the apartment and doesn’t even get a foot inside before he is being bearhugged.

_"You’rehereandyouhavefoodandIthoughIwasgoingtodiebutyousavedmeandomgIloveyou-"_

"Just help me bring in the groceries." Wally presses a quick kiss to the shorter teen’s nose.

"Okay."


End file.
